Pure Blood Supremacy
by Raven ThompsonBlue RavenD
Summary: Voldemort wins! Voldemort wins! Badbadbad! What can a soul survivor do to change the fate of the world! If you've actually read this whole summary just check it out already!
1. The Great Battle

Black Isle has and will forever have only one mountain. This mountain is and forever will be hollow as the result of magic. This hollow mountain was the last residence of the giants. Before their master had converted them to his army, the giants fought each other, many of the brawls meaningless, only to bring the giants closer to extinction. After ages of killing each other the giants were forced by growing human population to group together in a single valley known to humans as the Valle D'Aosta, somewhere in the Alps. As the giant race was diminishing to its last dozens, strange magic humans came to the Valle D'Aosta and brought wondrous gifts to the Gurg. The Gurg Karkus was visited by two large magic humans who wished for the giants to join them in fighting against the Dark Lord. Karkus was beheaded before the large humans were able to convince the giants to join them. The giant who beheaded him was Golgomath, the last of the Gurgs. Golgomath ordered that the large humans be disposed of, but they escaped—barely. No more than an hour had gone by since the large humans had fled when normal-sized humans appeared bringing gifts to Golgomath, wishing for the giants to join the Dark Lord in fighting against the weak but vast insult to the Earth.

The remaining giants lazed in the coolness of the large, damp hollow mountain. None spoke to each other as they had an obligation to serve their master's orders and keep inter nos skirmishes for enemy forces. Little did these once-independent creatures know that their master was to visit their cave within minutes, to announce the commencing of the largest battle ever known to magic-kind.

A scrawny human entered the mountain with hurried footsteps. His rat-like footsteps stopped at the point on the cave floor where the sun from the entrance of the hollow mountain ended and darkness began.

The rat-man's appearance brought many thoughts among the giants, obtuse inquiring thoughts, but thoughts nonetheless. The giants did know this human—they knew him as an initial member of the Dark Lord's followers. Such a loyal servant of the Dark Lord would be incapable of thoughts against his lord's wishes. Something was to happen and this the giants clearly knew.

Complete darkness drowned the giant's habitation, the cave was no longer damp and cool but was daunting and freezing. Though it was as dark as a pitch-black cave enclosed by centuries of rocks and dirt the portentous figure stood near his rat-servant, somehow illuminated. His presence in the cave was considerably momentous to the giants lingering there.

"My giants!" his voice resonated through the vast cave-like mountain. The giants were as still and quiet as a doornail, still looking fairly dangerous. "The time has come to avenge those who have made living on this Earth an insult to the worthy ones. As the sun sets tonight we commence the battle. Those who try to stand in our way we kill. Those who have been in our way we kill. And as for the rest…if they do not wish to join us: we _kill_."

The giants remained silent and silent still as the Dark Lord vanished and his rat-servant with him.

That night a horrifying battle broke out. The giants, Death Eaters, dementors, some goblins, led by their master, the Dark Lord, against members of the Order of the Phoenix, including the infamous Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Most died. The ones who had not been put through the trials of death included only the Dark Lord and a sole servant of his. Two derisory members of the Order vanished, presumably having escaped the horrific fate their associated comrades had.

A fairly tall hooded figure appeared from the cave the giants had last inhabited. The figure walked to the edge of the water and paused. It removed its hood to reveal bushy auburn hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The figure strode to the edge of the water and without hesitation walked straight under the waves.

Her name was Thalia and she was alone.

The merpeople did live mostly in peace they did have much human contact. A witch had been travelling beneath the ocean's surface alone the morning after the great battle had been fought. She wandered to a merman collecting pearls for his daughter's marriage. Thinking the merman would not know her language she headed around him.

"What are you doing here, human girl?" he asked in a humanly voice.

She started at the voice. "Merpeople can't speak human," she said to herself and him. "My mother told me."

The merman smiled warmly and put a few pearls into a small woven pouch he was carrying. "Though that may be true often enough I am no ordinary merman," he said, gesturing for the girl to follow him.

What did it matter to trust a strange merman? the girl thought, knowing that her life was nothing now that all hope for the Dark Lord to be vanquished was lost. She took a leaf of gillyweed out of her pocket and chewed on it. "How so?"

"Long ago, when I was a young fish-man, I was travelling the seas, looking for broken muggle ships. You see," he pointed to a dark shape in the distance. "That is my most recent ship finding. To my clan of merpeople the more ships you find the more holy you are. I do disagree with that," he sighed deeply. "In every part of the world beliefs are tearing people apart and yet it holds people together, as well…"

The girl no longer felt condemned but felt as if a light was shining in the sky, through the dark and vast clouds, a small light, but one nonetheless. "Yes," she said. "What happened on your journey?"

The merman was quiet for a moment then spoke quietly as if he were ashamed. "I was attacked by sharks off the coast of Australia."

The girl looked interested and slightly frightened. "How many?"

"Many different kinds, must have been at least fifty of them." He looked at the girl to see her startled face. Before she could say anything the merman began to speak again. "What," he asked. "Is your name?"

"Thalia," she whispered sadly. "Please continue with your story."

"Very well," he said. "I wound up on the shore of an island where muggles roamed freely. Luckily a wizard was there. He took me somewhere safe from muggle eyes and healed my wounds. I do, though, have a suspicion it was he who saved me from the sharks; they've been known to tear merpeople incapable of defending themselves into pieces small enough for fruit flies."

"I've never liked sharks," Thalia said, wanting to say something. "And who exactly are you?"

"I," he said, "I am Thorvald of the Cretan Sea, husband of Pandora of the Black Sea, father to Euphrosyne, who is of no place but her mother's womb."

Thalia took another piece of gillyweed out of her pocket and began chewing on it. "Why are you collecting pearls?"

"My daughter," he said, "is to be married, and I am collecting pearls for her." Thorvald noticed the pain in Thalia's eyes. "Dear child," he said, "why do you wander in the North Sea? Why are you here alone, and why anguish in your eyes?"

Normally Thalia wouldn't have told, but she needed to tell someone. There wasn't anyone else to tell. She began telling the story, everything she knew, how she felt, and what she planned to do about it.

"I am the daughter of a witch and wizard protecting the Earth from Voldemort," she said. "Last night a battle broke out between his army and the army against his. He—Voldemort—he lived. And so did my parents. And Harry Potter. And Dumbledore." She was crying, her tears flowing with the water surrounding her. "The giants—I was protecting them, making sure they didn't kill one another—they all fought and all died. My aunt and cousin escaped before they were killed like the rest of them. My aunt came to me to tell me everything, and she died, right in front of me she died. And my cousin went to alert the world and died like my aunt, just after finishing his story.

"I'm heading to Norway, where a close friend of my mother lives. He's a quidditch player and very good with the wand. I thought he might know what to do."

Thorvald looked as sad as Thalia. "Would you, perhaps," he said slowly, thinking as he spoke, "like to live with the merpeople? Where you could be safe?"

Thalia was taken aback by these words. "Well—"

"Only for the time being," Thorvald said quickly. "Until a plan could be thought up."

"I was going to say yes, I'd love to live with merpeople—but see, you don't understand," Thalia choked. "The only way Voldemort could be defeated is by Harry Potter killing him. And he's dead. And Dumbledore could easily fend off Voldemort but he's gone as well."

"Dumbledore's really gone?"

Thalia had a lump in her throat. "Yes," she whispered. "Did you know him?"

Thorvald nodded. "He was the wizard who saved me from the sharks. The wizard who taught me many human languages and I taught him Mermish. He was possibly the best human who ever lived."

"He really was," Thalia said. "There's no doubt in my mind."


	2. Lost and Found

The merpeople were somehow forgotten in that great battle and remained untouched for years afterwards. Ages had come and gone and by the fear of the Dark Lord all the oceans' merpeople gathered in one kingdom between Samê and Zacynthos, the largest of the Ionian Islands, off the coast of Western Greece. It was favourable to the merpeople because the first of their ancestors, the Sirens, inhabited an area near these waters.

The witch Thalia, whom had been adopted by the merman Thorvald after what was now known as the Great Battle, was an immense benefit to merkind. She and Thorvald along with the few others who knew human languages taught all merpeople to speak human and use their unique merpowers.

Voldemort and his sole remaining servant tortured and killed as well as converted, taking over Britian. Britian was most certainly not the world nor did it come close area-wise, but the two most powerful wizards in the world, apart from the Dark Lord, of course, were vanquished. So far the Dark Lord had not moved out of Britain except for Ireland, which he controlled as a result of the Great Battle.

Though Thalia lived mainly with the merpeople she had a home with humans on the island of Ithaca, which was one of the lesser in size of the Ionian Islands. She did, though, live on the northern tip of the island where few humans were ever seen. From the stories she had been told by Thorvald and the merpeople she found the tombs of the infamous Odysseus, his son Telemachus, and most importantly had discovered his palace near the base of Mt. Neriton. That is where she resided, within the palace of the ancient hero whose loyalty to his family remains highly recognized to this day. It was a sign.

Her hair waved in a pattern identical to that of the sail, waving back and then flapping forward. It was a fairly calm day in the Mediterranean, the wind softly whisking to the southwest. Thalia had her wand safely tied with her hair and as always she carried her favourite possession with her.

She docked at Corfu and wandered up the hills to the ancient temple.

"Wandering alone, are you?" said a dark and sinister voice.

Thalia started and turned abruptly to see only Tydeus. "Do you truly believe you can scare me, Tydeus?"

"I know that I cannot, though it doesn't discourage me from trying, oh Thalia, bringer of flowers and Muse that overthrew Aphrodite, why do you torment me so with your enchanting words?"

"Oh, shut up," Thalia said, flattered but not wanting to show it.

"I meant it," Tydeus said in a exaggeratedly serious voice. He wailed a fake cry and ran to the edge of the cliff. "This is it, my darling Thalia. Remember me as a god." He jumped off the cliff.

Thalia was weary of his immature jokes and his teasing her about their rapport. She didn't know why she had gone out of her way to visit him when she could have gone straight to the merkingdom to meet with Thorvald and Euphrosyne. She began her journey down the hills to reach the docks. She was halfway down when Tydeus jumped from one of the bushes near her. She almost screamed but restrained the urge. Instead she sighed and kept on walking.

She returned to her boat within a half hour, not seeing Tydeus at all. She rigged the sail and set off toward the merkingdom before she realized there was a sealed envelope sticking out of the food storage compartment.

My darling Thalia,

Don't you realize why we're such good friends? It's the same reason you get so angry with me at times, which, I do admit I deserve more than I'm getting. But that's besides the point. Thalia, you are my friend because you are so different from me. So serious and meaningful. Those are things that I lack in my life. And when you come along it means I had one serious thing in my life. But don't you realize that I am your friend because of the same reason? Just think about it. And please don't be angry with me, I need you for you are the apple of my eye, a meaning.

No wooden nickels, my love,

Tydeus

Thalia did think about it. She knew it was true but never would she admit it to Tydeus. He _was_ too silly and needed to be just slightly serious, an advantage to being friends with Thalia. But she didn't need him as a friend. He needed her.

She took a piece of parchment and a quill out of her storage compartment and wrote a reply.

Be sensible, Tydeus. Perhaps you advise me wishful thinking but you are the one not listening to your own advice. I appreciate that you tried to be rational for once but you just aren't ready to be logical and resolute at the same time. I'm going to visit Thorvald and don't you dare try to follow me this time. Thorvald isn't used to seeing people like you. And most of all please remember that I have a life that does not include you. I've wasted enough of my time visiting you and only today did I realize that I could be doing important things with my time, yet I spend a vast amount of it visiting you. No longer, Tydeus. Amends are no longer accepted. Life is too short.

She conjured a pigeon and sent it off with her letter. As soon as the pigeon disappeared from her sight she tightened the sail and set off at 20 knots to the residence of her closest family.

A lone rock stood out of the water. All over it were words engraved with magic so they would never dissolve. Thalia anchored her sailboat and took a bit of gillyweed out of her pocket. She swallowed it whole and dove into the cold water. Euphrosyne was there to escort Thalia to the kingdom.

"Tell me, Thalia, have you ever met Lord Triton?" she asked as they swam deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea.

"I haven't, actually, though I have met his wife, Amphitrite."

"She's kind, a bit distant, but…" Euphrosyne turned abruptly and gasped. "What is that glow? It's coming from your ship!"

Thalia looked in the direction Euphrosyne was. There was a illuminating greenish-red glow coming from her sailboat. She swam towards the surface and jumped onto her boat, just in time to see the illumination die down from her favourite possession: a mirror her godfather had given her before he had met his trials with death. As curious as she was she managed to return to Euphrosyne and they headed towards the kingdom.

Thorvald was like a father to Thalia, ever since he found her wandering the depths of the North Sea. He had given up on sunken ship expeditions and now was leader of Mers Against the Dark Lord.

"I have an idea," Thalia told him blankly. "It involves a lot of work but it's an idea."

Thorvald was eating red algae but he was still listening. "Yes?"

"There is no way merpeople alone can defeat Voldemort. But what about all those witches and wizards in other parts of the world? The French are known for their fast spell work, and the Americans will do anything that involves violence, and the Mongolians are bloody brilliant when it comes to wars."

He nodded without realizing he was doing so.

"Well what if we sent out the best merpeople—in groups—to bring all the separate armies of the magic world and unify them as one? To defeat Voldemort together."

His eyes were hidden by shadows. "You yourself said the only way the Dark Lord could be defeated was if Harry Potter killed him. And vice versa. Harry Potter is dead, you said so. How can we possibly win?"

"The ancient ones," Thalia murmered. "The Minoans."

"They have nothing to do with this!" Thorvald roared, insulted.

"No, I mean how they escaped," Thalia said, realizing what she had said. "I know your ancestors had nothing to do with this; their magic was more in tune with nature not with war, but with peace."

Thorvald smiled, redeeming his outburst. "Yes, yes, of course. Yet I'm not following…"

"Can't you see?" Thalia said, her had turned away from her father-like figure. "You taught me. How the ancient ones escaped their fate, their destiny written in stone… there's always a loophole, that or something overlooked. The Minoans escaped their dreaded fate by escaping to the water where the lava and ash and tsunami would have a bit more trouble getting to them. They truly did conquer nature… but not humans…"

"History to repeat itself…"

"History is truly written out in stone… water holds the key to freedom… the key to escaping fate and letting our free will prevail… stone dissolves in water."

Thorvald was silent for a long while. "We have a chance, then," he said. "But how would you plan to train these wizards?"

"Between Crete and the Aegean Isles, use the abandoned Atlantis as a sort of campus. I could gather a main few from scattered places and they would recruit in their own area, people they know they can trust. Have gillyweed fields surrounding all of Atlantis and this kingdom. Teach merpeople the power of withes and wizards and teach them the power of merpeople. It wouldn't hurt to have a few dragon trainers bring specially-trained dragons—" Thalia stopped in mid-sentence, surprised at her own words.

Thorvald saw the stunned expression on Thalia's face. "Dragons?"

"I have to go," Thalia said quickly. "I'll be back in a few weeks."

It took her three days and three nights to reach the harbor of Odessa where she docked her boat. And from there it took her ten hours to reach her destination. The Transylvanian Alps hid a valley full of Norwegian Ridgeback dragons. Thalia wandered into the valley, seeing dragons of all sizes, some probably hundreds, possibly thousands years old and some not even the age of Thalia. Remembering why she had come to this sacred dragon valley Thalia sent red sparks from her wand that reached almost the tops of the mountains. If there was someone there surely they would have seen those sparks.

No more had two minutes passed when a tall redheaded man stood before Thalia, his face pale and his eyes lonely.

"I'm sorry I hadn't come sooner," Thalia said quickly. "I'd only heard of you once, and only a few days ago did I realize—"

The redheaded man stared mesmerized at Thalia. "I—I thought—that you had—had gone with your parents."

"They wouldn't let me," a lump in Thalia's throat grew and she burst out in tears. "I never thought I'd see any of them—of us—again."

"And here we are… my niece Thalia and me, uncle Charlie… tell me, where do you live and thrive enough to know enough to get here?"

Thalia told him her long story. By the time she had finished dusk was approaching and the dragons were clumping together for warmth.

"I should come with you," Charlie said. "I feel horrible—a living relative not helping you. And I think I can, except…" Charlie took a glance at the slumbering dragons. "Well, you see… I can't just leave them here."

Thalia thought for a short moment. "If my plan works we would have all the dragons trained together."

"That could take years, possibly. I mean this dragon reservation isn't at all like what it used to be. I've just stayed here taking care of the dragons which feel like my only family. I know them all. I know everything about them. Pytheas, the oldest looking one, he's lived longer than humans, I think. He lived in a cave for thousands of years until I found him, which is why I decided to come here in the first place.

"Anyhow, Thalia, you should get going. It will take you a few days to return to the Ionian Isles. Right away when you get back talk to whoever is in charge there. Make that army of merpeople and humans combined. You can do it." Charlie looked Thalia in the eye. "You may be all-intelligent and wise like your mother but you still have the temper of her, and the stubbornness of both your parents. Just be careful."

With that he sent her back to Odessa; the only living relative she had seemed to vanish from reality. She felt as if she'd lost her family all over again.


End file.
